


Love Heads

by twuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Infidelity, KuroAka - Freeform, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twuke/pseuds/twuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo swore he saw it ignite right then, the fire in Akaashi's eyes, not that of a controlled flame but instead that of a wild inferno, like the heat between lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Heads

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an excerpt from Love Sonnet XVII by Neruda
> 
> I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,  
> in secret, between the shadow and the soul.

It happened by chance the first time in June, a contingency that played out on an overcast day during the anvil of summer. 

It was an accidental touch, a barely-there caress by Akaashi, who traced the palm of Kuroo's hand with the tip of his finger.

It send a wave of electricity up Kuroo's arm, roused a spark between the two of them, an expansion of the instant attraction they had both felt upon meeting for the first time. 

"Excuse me," Akaashi said, the usual detachment in his voice wavering as it gave way to sudden realization.

Kuroo swore he saw it ignite right then, the fire in Akaashi's eyes, not that of a controlled flame but instead that of a wild inferno, like the heat between lovers. 

"Don't worry about it," he said, but the furrow between Akaashi's brows told him that he would.

~

The second time they touched was instigated by Kuroo, with a soft press of his fingers brushing up against Akaashi's lower back - a silent question of boundaries being crossed but a clear indication of his newfound desire. 

~

"Is this okay?" Kuroo asked when they were alone. He stood behind Akaashi with his hands running over his waist, sliding them up and down as he got a feel for him before he grabbed onto his hips. 

Akaashi sighed.  
He reached out behind himself and looped his hand around Kuroo's neck, splaying the tips of his fingers on his jaw. 

"Yes," he said, leaning his head back to whisper in his ear. "As long as you don't stop."

~

"You didn't strike me as a sensitive lover." Akaashi told him.

He was naked, impossibly poised as he lay shaking, legs spread for Kuroo to fit between his thighs.

"You seem the tempestuous type, but that's not entirely true."

Kuroo felt Akaashi's pulse flutter beneath the intimate press of his fingers, could feel the viscerous sensation of his heartbeat mingling with the rhythm of his own. 

"What is the truth?" He asked, marveling at the shallow moan that escaped Akaashi's lips when he kissed the question onto his member. 

"You're a mild, beautiful lover," he said, twining his fingers in Kuroo's hair.

"Your touch is like a poem, your fingers, your tongue. Can't you feel me tremble from it?"

Kuroo could, yes. He felt the tremors through the splay of his free hand on Akaashi's chest, proud that he was the cause of them.

He silently compared the feel of Akaashi in his mouth to that of Kenma's, the weight of him against his tongue, the density, his taste.

"Keiji, what are you doing to me," he whispered when he pulled off, kissing the curve of Akaashi's hip with a sloppy, wet press of his lips.


End file.
